


魔女和狗和后辈

by yoshida_nanami



Category: Kawaki - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshida_nanami/pseuds/yoshida_nanami
Summary: 非常无聊而且雷，先土下座谢罪了。摸出这种让人阳痿的东西真的非常抱歉。。
Relationships: Detective Asai/Detective Aikawa, Kanako Fujishima&Detective Aikawa
Kudos: 2





	魔女和狗和后辈

**Author's Note:**

> 非常无聊而且雷，先土下座谢罪了。摸出这种让人阳痿的东西真的非常抱歉。。

匕首从爱川的腹部一路向上，割开沿途阻碍的脂肪肌肉和腹膜。想不通是藤岛的力气先耗尽还是自己先失血过多倒下的爱川对维持这一姿势感到厌烦，再加上硬物在体内活动的异样感带来的不适，爱川默数了四秒后放任自己倒在了地上。血被八月末的日光曝晒，已经完全看不出是从自己身体里流出来的东西。

肠子好像掉出来了。爱川想着，在恢复体力之前先这样躺着吧。

赵在911号房里和最近新迷上的一个男孩玩变装游戏，大概又要玩到很晚吧。爱川坐在酒店门口阴影下，反复装卸手里的左轮，自己的儿子以后该不会也变成这样吧？不过赵这样玩下去，迟早有一天会被消失的，当刑警之后对这种下场已经见怪不怪了。

晚上七点，从门口走进来一个穿着高中生制服的女孩。

“找谁？”爱川停下手中的动作。

“绪方。你知道的吧？”女孩以超出年龄的冷静回答从背后传来的问句，站在原地听着脚步声的逼近。

爱川戴着手套从上到下拍打着女孩，比起真格的搜身更像带着表演性质走个过场。

“人在911。”爱川拖着腿重新坐回椅子里，目送头也不回的女孩离开大厅。

几分钟后大厅的电话铃响了，是赵在找他。

爱川推开房间特制的铁门，碎玻璃陷进地毯发出嘎嘎的声响。赵和穿着舞裙的女装男孩坐在床上，女孩站在一旁手里握着只剩半截的啤酒瓶。

脑门上被来了一下的赵笑得相当开心，每次做成一笔生意的赵都会这样。他吩咐爱川今天最后的任务就是把女孩送回家，把女孩的命令当成自己的命令执行，钱也会照老样子给。爱川也相当开心，因为再晚一点回家就要被妻子骂了。

回宫原的路上，白色轿车里的两个人没有半句交流。

车停在褐色公寓楼前的路口，再往里是车开不进去的居民区，爱川打算下车陪新雇主走一段路。

“加奈子，这么叫我就行。有事我会电话联络你的。”

爱川敷衍地点点头权当回答，只要赵记得给钱就行，杀谁都差不多。

接下来的几个月，爱川习惯了从加奈子那里领任务，包括送加奈子回公寓，走在前面的总是加奈子，自己则是被牵着脖子扯在她身后的什么东西。

6月上旬的一个夜晚，爱川跟在后面看着加奈子轻飘飘的夏季校服，想着青春真好啊诸如此类的念头。帆布鞋几乎快粘在地上勉强蹭着前行，这种天气还要求穿西装的工作还是辞了的好。

前方的加奈子突然转弯，拐向街角的儿童乐园。“我去荡会儿秋千，你在旁边等着。”

她毫不在意裙子掀起，每次秋千飞起的高度都能让人清楚地看见内裤，而爱川只是疲倦地瞪着前方的褐色公寓楼，女高中生爱用的水果甜香顺着风过来，像往他鼻子底下放了一堆发酵的烂草莓。今天又要被妻子骂了，真伤脑筋。

“爱川觉得狗怎么样？”加奈子短暂地悬在半空。

爱川抽了抽鼻子，想起来自己小时候在家后院肢解的那条流浪狗，脏兮兮地被自己的血黏在一起。杀人之后就发现其实杀人和杀狗区别不大，都是用皮盛起来的装满了骨头和血的一小包肉，而且人还不会咬人，说实话比杀狗还来得方便。

加奈子听不到自己想要的回答，也可能并不在意他的回答，自顾自地接下去：“我喜欢狗，又可爱又听话，而且一直被养着的狗离开主人就会很快死掉。明天晚上有个聚会，你来吗？你的后辈也在，认识的吧，那个一直在吃棒棒糖的家伙。”

明天妻子要带儿子回娘家受洗，是自己难得的单身汉时间，去重回一次青春又有什么关系呢，爱川劝着自己答应了。

得到肯定回复的加奈子用更大的力气蹬地，爱川恍惚间看见自己家里那个幼儿园放学回家也不用写家庭作业的儿子，他也是这样用力地荡秋千。

爱川加班后直接穿着上班时的衣服去派对了。周围都是年轻人混在一起跳着奇怪的舞，纠缠成一团四处挥舞着手和腿的扭动的怪物。

早知道不来就好了。他用鼻子短促地哼了一声代替叹气，走回头路的时候听见身后有男人在喊前辈前辈等等，迟疑着回头扫了一眼，会这么喊他的人除了学生时代暗恋他的女生以外只有一个。

“想不到前辈也来这里啊，我还想着中年男人专门跑过来呆在年轻人堆里很奇怪呢要不要早点回去，居然就看到前辈你了，没有说前辈奇怪的意思啦。”浅井把棒棒糖在自己嘴里来回当成牙刷一样漱着含糊不清地打招呼。

“是很奇怪。我也差不多准备回去了，身为刑警来这种地方还是不合适。”被人发现的爱川突然醒悟般意识到自己身为刑警的身份，生出奇怪的羞耻感催促着自己离开。

“再玩会儿嘛前辈，这么难得的机会。”浅井抓住爱川的手腕，笑得同时像邪典片里叼着棒棒糖的邪门低智儿童和恋爱剧里给暗恋对象送手工巧克力的小恶魔后辈，塞了一根棒棒糖在爱川嘴里左右搅动着口腔和舌头。

“前辈试过吗，和妻子以外的人。”浅井把整个人挂在自己身上的爱川脱下来丢在后座上，干净利落地用自己的阴茎替换爱川嘴里那根蘸满口水的棒棒糖，上下小幅度地抽动。“车里空间太小了很难受对吧前辈？没办法啊前辈再忍受一下吧，我也很辛苦呢。不过前辈的个子更高吧，前辈你说说看是谁更辛苦呢？喂前辈，还醒着吗？”

爱川被堵着嘴神志不清地发出含糊的声音，两只手反撑在年轻后辈的胯部不知道是想抗拒还是迎合，在浅井看来都一样。浅井看到爱川因为咽反射不停流眼泪，拿出手机拍下纪念照。“不要想着把我灭口啊，前辈还要靠赵先生养家的吧？”前辈长得真可爱啊，明明已经三十代后半了身材还是保持得很好，皮肤又紧致，就连常年加班的黑眼圈和苍白的脸色也是恰到好处，平时用来握枪的手现在只能握着别的男人的阴茎徒劳地阻止不要进太深。去当同性恋一定很受欢迎吧前辈。爱川努力回忆着上一次和妻子做是什么时候的事。妻子和自己做的时候的感受和现在一样吗？妻子那样传统的信徒自从生了孩子后就用各种理由搪塞自己，老实说自己还以为所有人都是一过三十五岁就突然失去性欲。

爱川也感觉不到时间过了多久嘴里的东西才退出去，自己本能地侧过身咳着吐出嘴里的液体，半睡半醒之间听见浅井说：“前辈前辈我们新人又被喊回去加班啦，我把前辈送回家要乖乖休息哦，明天才是周四啊前辈别忘了。”

爱川第二天早上7点准时醒了，觉得脸颊两边很酸，该不会昨天吃了柠檬味的棒棒糖吧。

上班的时候收到了加奈子的短信，命令他今天下班后去大宫中心酒店那间房杀掉一个男孩，爱川厌烦地想着今天又要被妻子骂了。

现在的高中生真是纯情。爱川把沾上血的折叠刀在床单上擦了擦，想到了加奈子说过的狗应该就是眼前这具尸体吧。 

“这张脸你不认识吗？那天聚会他很出风头的，你忙着干什么去了？”加奈子好像在若有若无地微笑，爱川看不太清楚。

“其实我害怕狗。”没头没尾地冒出来一句。蓝色的帆布鞋在地毯上来回蹭掉鞋底的血迹。

“是吗，”加奈子咯咯笑个不停，牵起爱川的手臂，把自己的脸捧在那只刚杀了躺在地上那个瘦骨嶙峋的男高中生的手上，“为什么？”

“万一咬人的话很可怕吧。”折叠刀收起的时候发出弹簧收缩的声音，突然从空中掉在地上。他猛地抽回手，看见两排牙印交错在青色的动静脉之间，四颗钝圆形的点传来使太阳穴突突跳着的痛感。

“害怕了？”加奈子坐在床边被受惊的杀手笑得向后瘫倒在床上，短裙翻到了大腿根却依然没有觉察，“狗可不是我啊。”

他皱着眉头去拾折叠刀，是啊那天我忙着干什么去了，却一点印象也没有。

爱川仰面躺在烧得滚烫的水泥地上，嘴里的血慢慢积起压在深处。之前好像也有类似的经历，他挣扎着站起来吐掉，听见警车的声音。

“前辈怎么又出现在意想不到的地方了啊。”浅井转着棒棒糖的纸棍从车里像个女高中生一样蹦蹦跳跳着出现。


End file.
